


His right hand man

by IperOuranos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Alex e Washington sono incastrati a dover partecipare ad un tedioso matrimonio. Ed è molto difficile tenere buono Alexander Hamilton.





	His right hand man

Da quando la guerra era finita, feste e cerimonie e premiazioni avevano riempito le giornate di quasi tutti i generali dell'esercito americano.   
George Washington e il suo braccio destro Alexander Hamilton erano, ovviamente, sempre i primi della lista.  
Ma Alex odiava le feste. Odiava le cerimonie di premiazione, odiava sentire i codardi che fino al giorno prima si erano nascosti tra le strane delle mogli improvvisamente tessere le lodi di chi aveva rischiato la vita sul campo di battaglia.

Quella a cui si trovavano ora era solo una delle innumerevoli cerimonie a cui avevano partecipato quella settimana. L'unica differenza era che almeno questa volta si trattava di un matrimonio, e Alex avrebbe potuto parlare un po' più liberamente che non durante le cerimonie ufficiali dell'esercito.  
Una lieve gomitata sul fianco lo fece riprendere dall'intricata linea dei suoi pensieri, e sentì George Washington schiarirsi appena la gola di fianco a lui, in un cifrato richiamo all'attenzione. Gli sposi si stavano scambiando i voti, e Alex dovette ammettere che era perlomeno molto sinceri e pieni di emozione. Un punto in più per loro. Provò a spostare lo sguardo, scrutando la stanza piena di parenti e colleghi, osservando le donne piangere le loro silenziose lacrime di commozione e gli uomini annuire la loro approvazione. Come un esploratore vagò per l'intera chiesa, fino a che la sua attenzione non si posò di nuovo sull'uomo grosso e dritto di fianco a lui.   
Anche in una chiesa gremita di gente, George Washington si ergeva su tutti come una montagna. Non era solamente una questione di stazza, era il suo portamento, il suo corpo sempre composto, la sua aria seria e impassibile, l'aura di forza e sicurezza che emanava senza neanche sforzarsi. Washington era la montagna su cui l'intera rivoluzione si era poggiata, e Alexander non dubitava mai del perché.

L'americano spostò lo sguardo dalla coppia intenta a scambiarsi gli anelli, per portare la sua attenzione su Alex. Alzò appena un sopracciglio nel sorprenderlo a guardarlo, in una muta e curiosa richiesta. Alex scosse appena la testa come a liquidare il discorso, accennò un sorriso e tornò ad osservare gli sposi.   
Quello che non si aspettava, e che lo fece quasi saltare sulla panca, era sentire la mano forte ma delicata del generale posarsi sulla sua coscia, scaldando la sua pelle da sopra i pantaloni. Alex sapeva che non c'era nulla di male in quel semplice gesto, lo sapeva davvero. Ma la sua mente fin troppo sveglia e brillante decise che rimanere tranquilla non faceva per lei. Il tocco così deciso e gentile allo stesso tempo che era tipico del suo comandante finiva sempre per rilasciare brevi, acuti brividi lungo tutto il suo corpo. Ed ora che la sua mente non aveva niente di più interessante a cui pensare, non concentrarsi su quella piacevole ed elettrizzante sensazione era troppo difficile per lui.  
Così decise semplicemente di fidarsi del suo corpo e della sua testa, crogiolandosi nella sensazione della mano e delle piccole scosse di eccitazione che gli provocava senza neanche provarci realmente. In qualsiasi altro momento, Alex si sarebbe sentito oltremodo insultato dalla facilità con cui Washington riusciva ad avere potere su di lui. Si era sempre ribellato a quella sensazione, ed ancora di più al modo in cui l'altro sembrava non preoccuparsene minimamente, pur essendone perfettamente consapevole. Si era sentito più volte in dovere e in diritto di rispondere a tono al suo superiore, sfidando privatamente la sua autorità, perché sul campo di battaglia poteva anche fare qualsiasi cosa l'altro volesse, ma niente poteva rendere Alexander Hamilton così remissivo in privato.   
Eppure, ĺa realtà era che tutte le sue lamentele non avevano mai realmente portato da nessuna parte. Certo, Washington aveva dovuto riconoscere la sua posizione e smetterla di trattarlo come un bambino (c'era poche cose in grado di farlo tremare come George Washington che si rivolgeva a lui chiamandolo "figliolo", ma questo era un altro discorso), ma rimaneva comunque il fatto che la sola presenza del generale bastava per far drizzare sull'attenti tutti i suoi sensi.

Per lunghi minuti decise di sfidare quella sensazione e concentrarsi testardamente sulla fine della cerimonia. Il pastore finì di recitare le formule di rito, e Alex fu ben contento di doversi alzare come si soleva in quelle situazioni per poter applaudire i neo sposi.   
Il generale si alzò di fianco a lui, facendo lo stesso, e offrendo la propria mano e i propri complimenti allo sposo mentre quello gli passava davanti. Alex rimase al suo fianco, attento come sempre ma più silenzioso del solito. Non aveva di certo alcuna voglia di tirare oltre quella scena, contando quanto tempo ancora rimaneva. Il ricevimento sarebbe stato lungo e probabilmente tedioso, pieno di discorsi fatti da persone che di politica ed economia non avevano mai capito niente. E per il bene comune Alex avrebbe dovuto mordersi la lingua il più forte possibile, limitandosi a pochi calcolati commenti per non scatenare discussioni infinite nel posto e nel momento sbagliato.  
  
Quando fu il loro turno di uscire, l'americano posò delicatamente una mano sul centro della schiena di Alexander, guidandolo con gentilezza fuori dalla chiesa. Avrebbe davvero voluto lamentarsi di quel gesto paternalistico, ma dovette prendere diversi respiri e mordersi la guancia per non creare problemi. Una parte del suo cervello gli fece notare che sicuramente il gesto dell'altro era dovuto ad un tentativo di fargli sentire il proprio appoggio, sapendo quanto quelle situazioni fossero spiacevoli per lui. Ma Alex non era dell'umore giusto per essere così comprensivo, così si limitò a decidere di continuare a sentirsi totalmente oltraggiato, ma essere superiore e lasciar correre.

\-----

Il ricevimento era esattamente come Alexander se l'era immaginato. Anzi, ancora peggio. Tutti continuavano a riempire l'aria di enormi cazzate e lui doveva mordersi la lingua ogni volta. Aveva già fallito nella sua missione per ben due volte, ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo severo del suo superiore.  
Erano ormai quasi tre ore, e non ne poteva davvero più. Continuava a muovere nervosamente la gamba sotto il tavolo, e cercava di affondare nel bicchiere di vino ogni volta che qualcuno la sparava troppo grossa.  
Washington era seduto esattamente di fronte a lui, e Alex aveva sentito il suo sguardo pesante su di sé parecchie volte . Sapeva perfettamente che il generale mal sopportava quelle situazioni tanto quanto lui (anche se per motivi diversi), ma era decisamente più bravo a non darlo a vedere. Il suo volto era una maschera di genuina neutralità e posata cortesia. Solamente chi lo conosceva da vicino come Alex poteva vedere la scintilla nervosa nel suo sguardo.

Quando il banchetto finì e la gente cominciò a darsi alle danze, Alex tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Forse quel branco di idioti avrebbe smesso di parlare, troppo concentrato sul divertimento.  
Fu solo in quel momento che sentì la mano del generale calare sulla sua spalla stringendola appena nel tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione.   
Inutile dire che ci riuscì senza problemi.

《Tutto bene, signore?》

Chiese, incuriosito. L'altro annuì appena, e si appoggiò al tavolo, di fianco a lui.

《Sì, non preoccuparti. Seguimi un attimo, Alexander.》

Alex non sapeva esattamente come dover aspettarsi, ma per una volta decise di non mettere in dubbio le sue parole e si limitò ad alzarsi, seguendo il generale. Quello camminò tranquillo, uscendo dalla sala principale dove si svolgevano i festeggiamenti, per poi condurlo lungo ad un corridoio, fino a quello che sembrava un piccolo studio. La stanza era vuota, visto che tutti i commensali sembravano impegnati a divertirsi. Alex entrò seguendo il suo superiore, e si guardò appena attorno, in cerca di indizi sul perché della loro fuga.

《È successo qualcosa? Pensavo dovessimo rimanere fino alla fin--》

《Alexander.》 Lo interruppe con voce tranquilla e appena divertita l'altro, mentre dopo aver chiuso la porta si avvicinava a passo lento. 《Potresti cercare di non dubitare qualsiasi cosa io ti faccia fare?》

Alex aprì la bocca per ribattere a tono, ma il generale doveva conoscerlo decisamente troppo bene, perché interruppe ogni suo tentativo di lamentela avvicinandosi con due passi ampi e abbassandosi su di lui, catturando le sue labbra in un bacio deciso. Alexander dovette prendersi qualche secondo per la sorpresa, ma ben presto rispose al bacio con disordinata passione, artigliando le sue spalle con entrambe le mani.  
Il generale era grosso, il corpo allenato dagli anni passati sul campo di battaglia, ma i suoi modi erano sempre tanto auritari quanto gentili. Le prime volte Alex si era quasi spaventato nel sentire la forza che sprigionava il suo corpo, sicuro che mai avrebbe potuto fare altro che soccombere a qualsiasi cosa l'altro avesse deciso di fargli. Ma il generale era sempre stato attento, gentile, rigoroso nel suo chiedergli sempre ciò che gli andava bene e ciò che invece non voleva.   
Non che Alexander Hamilton avesse avuto il coraggio di dire di no a qualsiasi cosa George Washington volesse fargli.

Sapeva di non avere tempo per spogliare il suo generale e sentire il suo corpo nudo contro il proprio, come aveva amato fare molte volte, ma era difficile tenere le mano ferme mentre l'altro lo baciava a fondo, lasciandogli a malapena il tempo per respirare. Ogni singolo nervo nel corpo sottile ma sensibile di Alex urlava e si lamentava alla ricerca di maggiore contatto, mentre le scosse di eccitazione che aveva sentito in chiesa lo percorrevano ancora più forti e insistenti.   
Washington lo stava stringendo con mani salde sui fianchi, prima di spingerlo verso la scrivania al centro dell'ufficio, facendolo sedere sul piano di legno. Era freddo, ma Alex non ebbe esattamente molto tempo per registrare quella sensazione, non mentre il suo generale prendeva le sue braghe e le apriva, abbassandole con un gesto preciso quel tanto che basta per far uscire il suo membro. Il contatto con l'aria fredda gli fece scappare un singulto strozzato contro le labbra dell'altro, che prontamente lo avvolse con la mano calda, in un gesto che al tempo stesso lo difendeva dalla bassa temperatura e mandava ondate di calore in tutto il suo corpo.  
Alexander faceva fatica a mantenere la propria mente concentrata sul momento, ma se c'era qualcosa che voleva più delle mani dell'altro sul proprio corpo era poter toccare la sua pelle calda, e strappargli quei versi bassi e carichi di eccitazione che aveva imparato a conoscere così bene.  
Le sue mani scesero e lavorarono velocemente con i vestiti del generale, finché non riuscì a liberare la sua erezione e stringere con decisione la base. Il sibilo basso che lasciò le labbra dell'americano fecero sorridere Alex, compiaciuto. Il grande generale Washington, l'uomo rigido e posato che tutti consideravano una roccia, davanti a lui si scioglieva in quelle piccole manifestazioni di piacere e Alexander non poteva che sentirsi in cima al mondo in quei momenti.

Avrebbe potuto continuare a bearsi di quelle piccole vittorie per ore, ma Washington non sembrava della stessa idea. Una mano lo spinse con decisione, facendogli poggiare la schiena sul piano del tavolo. Il corpo del generale si abbassò su di lui, coprendolo e avvolgendolo, e Alex non poté fare altro se non alzare le ginocchia e stringerle ai fianchi dell'altro, lasciandosi esposto a lui, quasi sfindandolo a prenderlo lì, su un tavolo, poco lontano da una festa piena di alte cariche dell'esercito.  
George Washington non era di certo quello che si sarebbe tirato indietro. Mentre con una mano teneva l'europeo bloccato al tavolo, scese carezzando con la mano libera le sue cosce scoperte, per poi carezza con due dita il suo ingresso. Alex sentì i muscoli di tutto il corpo tendersi a quelle lieve sensazione, e dovette deglutire per non lasciare un sospiro troppo poco controllato.

Washington era sempre stato gentile e paziente con il corpo del suo braccio destro, e questa volta non faceva eccezione. Le sue dita lo aprirono e allargarono con movimenti continui ma delicati, dediti ad allargarlo movimento dopo movimento, senza mai procurargli dolore.   
Alex, al contrario, era come sempre impaziente. Si muoveva sotto il corpo dell'altro, cercando di inarcarsi alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore, senza riuscire a convincerlo ad accelerare il processo. Sentiva le dita allargarlo una volta, con una lentezza che minacciava di portarlo al punto in cui non avrebbe più sopportato di stare lì ad aspettare. Ma Washington lo conosceva bene, sapeva esattamente fino a quanto tirare la già poco resistente pazienza del suo sottoposto, e proprio mentre Alex alzava la testa per guardarlo e lamentarsi con tono deciso, il generale fece uscire le dita con un gesto unico, facendogli scappare un gemito inaspettato che zittì ogni lamentela.  
Alex si tirò su fino ad aggrapparsi nuovamente alle sue spalle, guardando da vicino l'uomo che aveva creduto in lui fino a farlo diventare il suo braccio destro, mentre questo lo avvolgeva con un braccio per sorreggerlo, e lentamente entrava dentro di lui con movimenti graduali. Alex avrebbe davvero voluto articolare meglio le sue reazioni, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu affondare la testa nella spalla dell'altro e soffocare un gemito soddisfatto contro il tessuto della sua divisa. Il membro del generale era esattamente come lui, grande e forte e e spesso, e Alex dovette mordere il tessuto della giacca dell'altro per non gemere ad ogni movimento, sentendosi tendere ed allargare in fondo.  
Quando l'altro cominciò a muoversi, Alex strinse con forza le sue spalle, mentre cercava di tendersi per assecondare ogni suo movimento. Il fiato pesante e caldo dell'altro gli solleticava il collo, e i versi profondi che uscivano dalla sua gola così vicini al suo orecchio non facevano che farlo tremare ogni volta.  
Perse totalmente il senso del tempo che passava, troppo concentrato sull'inseguire il fiume di sensazioni che invadeva e confondeva il suo corpo. L'orgasmo lo colse quasi di sorpresa, come un uncino che tirando all'altezza del suo stomaco cercava di strappare quell'intero fiume direttamente da dentro il suo corpo. Le labbra del generale soffocarono prontamente i suoi gemiti, baciandolo e stringendolo, come ad accompagnarlo durante tutte le scariche che lo attraversarono violente. Il generale non durò molto di più, pochi secondi e le sue mani strinsero con forza il tessuto della giacca di Alex, mentre si ruversava dentro di lui con un gemito basso, trattenuto a malapena.

Alexander lasciò un lieve sospiro, compiaciuto come sempre di vedere il generale affaticato e disordinato dopo i loro incontri. Washington dal canto suo non faceva molto per farlo tornare coi piedi per terra, evidentemente il suo braccio destro doveva avere davvero un talento per il riuscire sempre a fargli perdere ogni controllo.  
Alex lasciò che la propria testa riposasse per un paio di minuti sulla spalla del suo generale, prima di sollevarsi delicatamente, riordinandosi giacca e camicia (una parte del suo cervello si appuntò di ringraziare il generale per avergli sollevato la camicia quanto bastava per evitare che si sporcasse col suo stesso liquido). Washington uscì molto delicatamente da lui, per poi tirare fuori dalla tasca uno dei suoi fazzoletti personali, usandolo per pulire con accuratezza il suo sottoposto. L'altro sorrise il suo apprezzamento per quella gentilezza, prima di fare un passo indietro e permettergli di alzarsi per sistemarsi le braghe.

《Posso contare sul fatto che tu ora sia un poco meno irrequieto, Alexander?》

La risposta non lo colse troppo di sorpresa. Sorrise appena, divertito, mentre faceva tornare la camicia dentro i pantaloni.

《Ci proverò. Dipende da loro.》

L'altro rise appena, annuendo con la testa. Sembrava capire che quello era il massimo che avrebbe ottenuto. Una volta che entrambi furono pronti gli poggiò una mano sulla schiena, come aveva fatto quel mattino, per guidarlo verso l'uscita.

《Andiamo ora, figliolo.》

Alex ponderò le sue possibilità, poi decise che questa avrebbe lasciato correre quell'appellativo. Una volta ogni tanto non era poi così male.


End file.
